


His Apology

by DirtyanonsofThedas



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyanonsofThedas/pseuds/DirtyanonsofThedas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Mahuika as part of her Naughty and Nice prompt of her Dalish Warden Thackary and Jowan.</p>
    </blockquote>





	His Apology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mahuika](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mahuika).



> For Mahuika as part of her Naughty and Nice prompt of her Dalish Warden Thackary and Jowan.

          Jowan couldn’t stay mad at him for long. He never could, even when he was constantly getting them into trouble. From the time they got caught drinking the ale meant for the enchanters. Jowan could still taste the sweet brew on his lips from when Thackary pressed them both to the cellar wall. He was always the adventurous one, willing to try something new when Jowan would not. And he here was, crawling into his lap well after curfew, covered in flour and bits of frosting from a cake he made as a way of apology.


End file.
